Band
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Tex decides to get out her old guitar and do some strumming. Though some strumming turns into a small band between her, Wash, York, and Carolina. And not to mention her playing a little bit of match-making magic between York and Carolina. ; *Rated T for some swearing*


**After listening to the song _More Than a Band _by Lemonade Mouth I got this idea of Tex, Wash, Carolina, and York all making a tiny little band just for fun. Warning: Carolina/York at the end (for those of you that don't like that). Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Tex sat on her bunk with her old guitar in her lap. She hadn't played this thing in forever. Of course she kept it clean and in tune, but she never played it. Though she remembered how. She took out a book and set it on the music stand. It was just a few cords all in a row with beats and some words, not that she would sing them. Tex shifted the guitar in her lap and wiggled her pick into the right position for strumming before turning to the book and playing the cords. She tapped her foot to the beat of the song and looked at the words closely and she continued to play. Soon she was humming to the tune, she closed her eyes and continued the last pattern over and over. She was so caught up in her actions that she didn't notice as the door opened and grey armor with bits of yellow enter.

Wash had been walking passed the door when he hear guitar notes coming from Tex's corders. His curiosity screamed in the back of his head and he couldn't help but take a peek at what she was doing. So there he stood, watching Tex strum on a guitar he didn't know she had and listening to her soft humming. The door slid shut and he stood there listening and tapping his feet to the beat. As he listened to the notes cords for the base in the song came to his mind. Seeing as he had been taught by his father how to play base at a very young age. In fact, he had the base back in his corders down the hall. He opened his eyes from thinking about base cords and looked over at Tex as she finished with a happy sigh. Wash gave the tiniest of smiles and he gave a few soft claps, startling Tex out of her trance.

"Wash? What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed standing up and leaning her guitar against the bed, giving him an angry glare the entire time. Wash put his hands down as his sides, the smile not leaving his face as he did so. He strode over to her and looked at her guitar. She growled and he looked back up at her. "Why are you in my room Washington?" Wash put his hands up at his sides and backed up a little.

"I heard you playing from out in the hall and decided to check it out. You play very well by the way, I didn't know you played guitar," Wash told her. Tex looked over at her guitar and shrugged and she put it away. Wash watched in silence. He picked up the book and set it on the bed as he folded up her music stand. He handed it to her and she put it away. She walked over and stood a few feet in front of him with her arms crossed. They weren't crossed in an angry way, that was just the way he liked to stand when she was talking to someone. She found it comfortable in some strange way.

"I haven't played it in years. Sure, I keep it clean and in tune, but I haven't played it in forever. I was just bored today I guess," she said with another shrug. Wash looked over at the now cased guitar before turning back to her with a tiny smile.

"Well, you're very good at it, I'll give you that," Wash said. He hummed in thought. "Maybe I should get the ol' base out, see if I still got it." Tex's eyebrows went up a bit as he said this, making him raise on of his in return. "What? I've played Base since I was little, just not in awhile. Wonder if I'm still any good. Why are you smiling at me like that?" Wash got a worried expression as Tex got a funny smile while he talked. She walked back over to her guitar, once over there she turned around on her heels and faced him.

"Bring your base over, I'd like to hear. Maybe we can find a song we both know," she said. Wash looked down at the music book laying on her bed and turned back to her with a smile as big as she had gotten, far bigger in fact.

"I have the same book for my base, what a coincidence," he told her. Tex let out a small laugh and nodded for him to go and get it. Wash gave a small nod back and walked out of the room with longer strides than he normally had. He was just a little bit exited. Tex got out her guitar again and set up the music stand while Wash went to his room and picked up the case that held his father's old base guitar. He picked up his book and tucked it under his arm before walking out into the hallway and back to Tex's room. The only person that saw him was York, who had his helmet off and gave him an extremely funny look as he passed him. When he entered the room Tex was sitting on her bunk and already had a chair set up for him. He sat down.

"All right than. What song?" Tex asked opening the book to a random page. Wash hummed a bit and turned passed the pages while Tex did the same. "Oh! How about page seven?" Wash's pages made a loud noise as he turned them rapidly to get to that page. As he got to it he smiled and nodded. Tex smiled a tiny bit and got in position. Wash checked all his strings and was proud to find they were all in tune. The guitar came in first so he waited for Tex to start. There was a short moment of silence before Tex started strumming and Wash joined in with the base, both tapping their feet. The door opened and York poked his head in. He smiled a bit and walked inside.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. Wash and Tex both smiled and stopped in the middle of the song to look up at him. "You guys are really good. Hey, can I join you? I have a piano, and I know how to play it too. My mom gave me lessons since I was six." Tex and Wash smiled and nodded. "Sweet! And I have that same book too, be right back!" And with that York jogged out into the hall, the door sliding shut behind him. Tex and Wash looked at each other, both on the verge of laughing. They allowed themselves to chuckle a little bit. As this happened York had gone to his corders (that weren't to far down the hall) and walked inside, getting his piano.

He walked out of the room and didn't noticed as Carolina gave him a funny look as he walked in opposite direction she was. She tilted her head curiously and followed him down the hall to see what he was doing. He entered Tex's room and set up the piano. Carolina leaned up against the wall just outside and listened carefully, wondering what the hell was going on in there. As she leaned there Tex told him what page they were on and he turned to it. He turned on his small portable piano and nodded. Tex started with Wash right behind her, soon York joined in. Outside Carolina blinked many times, that had been her mother's favorite song, and she knew it by heart. She took a deep breath and walked inside. Tex stopped and stared up at her, making the other two stop in return and look over.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, eying all of them oddly. Wash and Tex looked at each other, what were they doing? York simply smiled at Carolina and placed his hands on his legs. Tex and Wash looked over at him, a bit worried about what he was going to say.

"We're making a band, wanna join?" he asked. Tex and Wash looked at each other again. York was right, they were making a band. Well, sort of. They both shrugged and turned to Carolina. She cleared her throat in a funny way and leaned her head on her hand.

"Well, um, sure. But I only sing. I never learned how to play anything," she told them. York smiled a bit and nodded. Wash looked at his book and shook his head, muttering something about it not having any words on it for the songs. York looked at his and said the same. They all looked at Tex, who didn't look very happy at the moment. She nodded a bit and scooted over. Carolina mumbled something and went to sit next to her, looking at the song they were playing. She smiled a bit. Tex started to play, followed by Wash, who were both joined by York. After a little bit Carolina started to sing the words. All four of them tapped their feet to the beat as they played.

As they played North and South walked down the hallway and paused outside the door, listening curiously. The twins stared at each other a bit and entered the room to see the four playing a song together. The pair were soon joined by Maine and 479er as an audience, Wyoming coming in shortly after. Maine crossed his arms and listened closely as the door slid shut behind them. Carolina sung out on a high note as the others finished their music. She cut off and smile a bit at the others. They all jumped in surprise as North and South started clapping, soon joined by 479er and Wyoming. Maine simply grunted and gave a sharp nod as an approval.

"Top notch chaps!" Wyoming said cheerily. They all shrugged and stood up from where they sat. "Truly wonderful. You should do that more often in your free time. Quite enjoyable that." The others all left while York and Wash packed up their stuff. Tex put her guitar in her case and leaned it up against the wall. Carolina said something to York about his playing before walking out of the room. Tex got the tiniest of smirks and walked over to him, he looked at her as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"After you put your piano away I suggest you go and compliment her singing. I think it would make her day," Tex told him. York looked down at her, a bit confused by this comment. She gave an irritated look and shoved him a bit. "Just do it." Tex sat down on her bed. York shrugged and walked out of the room down to his own corders. He set the piano against the wall and paused a moment, thinking about Tex's suggestion. He walked out the door and down the hall to Carolina's room. He deep a deep breath and gave a light knock. After a moment the door slid open and Carolina looked up at him with blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that you sounded really good back there. You sing really good," he told her truthfully. Carolina found it in her to smile at him, getting York's classic smile in return. This smile always had the power to warm her heart even on her worst days, and seeing as today was already pretty good it made her feel absolutely wonderful inside.

"Thanks York. You are very good on that piano," she commented back. York's smile grew. Giving a comment and getting a comment in return, today was indeed a very good day. York gave her a funny salute before walking back to his room. He heard her laugh a bit behind him as he walked away. He smiled broadly at this and walked into his room. He sat down on his bed and plopped down on the mattress with a happy sigh. The only thing in the universe that could make this day any better - nah, not in a million years. He started to close his eyes when there was a knock at the door, having him sit up and walk over. Maybe it was Tex coming to make sure he had gone and talked to Carolina. He wouldn't put it passed her to do so. He was surprised when he found Carolina standing before him, making him blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right.

"Carolina?" he questioned, tilting his head ever so slightly. "Something wrong?" Carolina shook her head, remaining silent. York backed up as she walked inside, the door letting out a small hiss as it shut behind her. York narrowed his eyes at her curiously, what was going on here? "Carolina, what's-mph!" York's eyes widened in surprise as Carolina crashed her lips on his, he stared at her a long moment before closing his eyes and kissing her back. Her left hand rested on his armor's chest plate and the other was on his shoulder. York set his hands on her hips and pulled her a little bit closer to him as he continued to kiss her. She pulled back and took a few steps back.

"Good night agent New York," she said softly and walked out of the room. York stood there, staring after her in silence. He place his right index and middle finger to his lips, where hers had once been placed. He took two slow breaths in and out before walking backwards until his legs tapped against the bed, assuring him he could plop down onto it. Which he did with a huge grin. He rolled over on his side, still smiling.

"Good night agent Carolina," he murmured as he fell asleep. Having no idea that Carolina and Tex had made a bet that if York went to compliment her on her singing she would have to kiss him. But she enjoyed every second of that kiss, and would treasure it 'till the day she died. Of course Carolina didn't know Tex had done that just to play match-maker between the two. But she would never admit to that. (Even though Wash already knew she had.)

* * *

**Well, there you have it. My brain is happy now and I can sleep soundly tonight.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
